The presence of mold metabolites in food and feed products is becoming increasingly recognized as a serious health hazard; many of these mycotoxins, most notably the aflatoxins, are potent carcinogens. In spite of intensified interest on the part of medical researchers and regulatory officials, the extent and severity of the mycotoxin problem is difficult to assess because present means of detection, employing conventional fluorescence analysis of chromatographically separated species, are so insensitive. In order to improve present methods of analysis for mycotoxins, we propose to develop the use of pulsed UV laser instrumentation. We believe this will (a) reduce the detection limits of mycotoxins, (b) decrease the time required for analysis since slow (chromatographic) separation steps may be avoided by time-resolved as well as wavelength-resolved fluorescence analysis, and (c) be applicable to both thin-layer as well as high-pressure liquid chromatography. Laser fluorescence analysis holds promise of being of widespread clinical use since, compared to other analytic instrumentation, it is fast, reliable, and relatively inexpensive.